The use of cable transits, grommets and glands is well established, and the reason for using them may vary. Common reasons are ease of installation, durability and various degrees of proofing the volume inside of the transit. The proofing may e.g. relate to dust, moisture/water, fire or even explosion. Often one proofing may interact with another, such that a dust proof cable transit may provide some water proofing etc., and a particular transits may be certified according to various national or international standards.
The present invention relate to a cable transit developed to be insect-proof. This should not be construed as being limiting for the appended claims, since it merely is a functional description.
There is a vast amount of cable transits (or glands, grommets, lead-throughs, etc.) available in prior art, and since most transits will provide some degree of insect-proofing it should be understood that the design of the actual transit is paramount to the intended functionality when prior art is to be defined, and that subject will therefore be revisited in the detailed description.
For the applications of the present invention a typical insect would be a wasp or similar sized insect, and extending beyond the insect family it is beneficial if the cable transit prevents access for spiders as well. The purpose of the cable transit is to safeguard the function of the device for which it is used, which could be e.g. a surveillance camera or a housing therefore, and to prevent service staff from unwanted and possibly hazardous surprises when opening the device for service.